Maginot Girls' Academy Vs. Ooarai Girls Academy
The battle between Ooarai Girls Academy and Maginot Girls' Academy was a friendly practice match that occurs just after the match against St. Gloriana Girls College and before the tournament. The match grounds comprised of wide fields, rocky plains and forest. The match ended in a victory for Ooarai Girls Academy. Battle Premise Both teams have a precise goal in this match. Ooarai after their defeat at the hands of St. Gloriana wants to win a match before the nationals and Maginot (especially Eclair) wants to prove the efficacity of her new St.Cyr style and defeat a relative of Nishizumi Style. While Maginot has the advantage of defense with the SOMUA S35 and the B1 Bis and their thick sloped armor, Ooarai clearly have the advantage to firepower especially with the StuG III. Operation Ami-Ami & Opération Alain As their opponent has strongest armor on the front, Ooarai's plan is to encircle them and hit their side or rear. But unbeknownst to Ooarai Maginot changed their tactics, switching from a defensive to a mobile style, so to decive their adversary they launch Opération Alain, which consist in entrench four of their tanks catching Ooarai's attention and leave one R39 in ambush to snipe down Ooarai's biggest threat, the StuG. You've been tricked !! While Ooarai girls arrive on site, Maginot begins its bombardment. So Ooarai dodge the incoming fire and proceed to encircle their entrenched opponent with the StuG providing fire support from the distance. As they tighten their encirclement Miho realize that only four Maginot tanks are entrenched. Eclair then reveal her trump card, the ambushed R39 fire at the StuG but miss it. Maginot's new tactics Opération Alain being a failure, Maginot reveal to an astonished Ooarai their new mobile warfare. Benefiting of their opponent confusion Eclair order B1 Bis Diamond Bleu and S35 Heart Bleu to take care of the M3 Lee while the the R39 Clubs Blanc chasing Hippo Team and then R39 Clubs Bleu and the S35 Spade Bleu taking care of the the Panzer 38(t). Seeing that her friends begin to panic because she failed to notice the trap, Miho divert the B1 attention from Rabbit Team while the Type 89B release some pressure on Turtle Team. Operation Baton-Touch After recovering from the panic Ooarai tanks, clearly in disadvantage on Maginot's ground, start to serpenting to avoid their enemy fire. On one side of the hill, the Panzer IV is persuing Galette and Fondue that are chasing Rabbit Team, on the other side Duck Team and Turtle Team are tailed by the R39 and Eclair and just behind them Hippo Team is stalked by the remaining. Ooarai managed to trick Eclair by joining together, Rabbit distract and made her stops by firing when crossing releasing some pressure on Duck and Turtle Team to allow them to chase and shoot the R39 harassing the StuG, permiting it to stop and take aim on Eclair's tank. Eclair realizes too late the trick before seeing the SPG but was saved by R39 Clubs Bleu which interpose at the last second taking the shot and was destroyed. Initiative back to Ooarai After the destruction of the R39, Eclair begins to suffer her chronic stomachaches giving her trouble to command. The other R39 being still chased is immobilized by Duck Team by a shot in the tracks and destroyed by Momo with a point-blank range shot. The three remaining Maginot tanks that are chased and harassed by Ooarai tanks, had to retreat in a nearby forest when Eclair fainted in her tanks. Maginot back in business After recovering from her fainting Eclair reinvigorates her troops, she sends Fondue's SOMUA to lure Ooarai tanks, after their enemy lured, Eclair got them go after her out the forest, permitting Fondue to regroup with Galette. Once out the forest Eclair stops her tanks making Ooarai tanks halt, but they realize too late it was a trap and both the StuG and the Type 89B are destroyed by the B1 Bis and Fondue's SOMUA. Equalizing the odds By destroying two of Ooarai tanks, Maginot stand again in equal forces (at least in term of number), Miho made her friends retreat and split up just in case of an encirclement, the M3 Lee and the Panzer 38(t) on one side and the Panzer IV on the other. Eclair order the SOMUA and the B1 Bis to follow Rabbit and Turtle while she takes care of Anglerfish. Miho versus Eclair While being persued by Eclair, Miho asks Mako to climb on a slope then once at the top make a U-turn and charge at full speed the SOMUA, while speeding Saori hit the ground with the MG to create a dust screen to feint their opponent, confused Eclair order to fire but realize too late it was a shot in the dark as the Panzer IV get a clear shot on their side. The Rabbit and the Turtle On their side Rabbit and Turtle Team are harassed by the B1 Bis and Fondue's SOMUA, Azusa realizes that the only way to get Maginot's heavily armored tanks is to aim at their weak spots. So the plan was again to divide their enemy forces, Yuzu went down a slope followed by the B1 Bis, then still persued by the SOMUA the M3 Lee suddenly turn and get down the slope to rejoin the Panzer 38(t). Then Azusa launch Operation Sandwich, Turtle climb a slope closely followed by Galette, Rabbit did the same but Aya shot the SOMUA stoping and negating its momentum to delay its ascension. Fondue realize that their enemy played with them and that the B1 Bis is at the mercy of two tanks. While Aya keep the SOMUA in check, the M3 deploys its smoke screen to lost it, Azusa ordered Karina to stop to Char by ramming it. The Panzer 38(t) took advange of the situation to shot on the side and the rear of the Char but ultimately failed due to the thickness of the B1 Bis armor. Their plan almost failed when Galette use the incredible capacity of her tank to turn to get rid of Rabbit but hit Turtle instead, Azusa took the opportunity of the confusion and hit the B1's weak point. Fondue finally gets off the smoke and take a shot at the M3 but failed her shot due to the shock of learning that Eclair was shot down, leaving the final shot to the M3 which hit the SOMUA's turret ring. Aftermath This match was kind of sawtooth-like, Ooarai and Maginot stealing each other the advantage throughout the match, but in end Ooarai's ingenuity get the last word on Maginot's tactical advantage. This match also show the flaws of Maginot's mobile warfare as French tanks aren't very suitable due to the low number of persons in the turret (especially the R35/R39), but Eclair still convinced by her tactic will use it during the tournament's first round against Anzio, which will lead her to a defeat. Trivia *When Momo destroyed the R39 is the first time Momo destroyed another tank even before she mistakenly destroys Rosehip's Crusader in the film. *Rabbit Team destroying the B1 Bis through its "weak spot" is a myth, as the grill was a triple-layered 150mm thick of overlapped sloped bars with no direct access to the engine. Gallery R39ClubBleuShield.png|R39 Clubs Bleu protecting its commander. R39-shield.png|R39 Clubs Bleu took a shot destined to Eclair's S35. R39-MomoShot.png|R39 Clubs Blanc shot down by Turtle Team. R39ClubBlancDown.png|R39 Clubs Blanc after its meeting with Turtle Team. MaginotFiring.png|''Diamond Bleu'' & Heart Bleu disposing of Hippo and Duck... DuckHippoAdios.png|Incomiiinnngg !!! DuckHippoDestroyed.jpg|Goodbye Duck & Hippo. Pz38Shield.jpg|Turtle Team protecting Rabbit Team. M3ShootB1.jpg|Rabbit shooting the B1's "weak point". B1Disabled.jpg|''Diamond Bleu'' disabled. Somua3.jpg|Eclair's final charge. PanzerIVCharge.jpg|Miho charging Eclair's SOMUA. PanzerIVfiringSomua.jpg|Miho say goodbye to Eclair... SomuaDestroyed.jpg|Fondue's SOMUA disposed off. Category:Battles Category:Exhibition Match Category:Annihilation Match Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:Maginot Girls' High School Academy